Dark
by UneLore
Summary: This one was requested by my friend Kira, she asked for Sasuke and Naruto. Romance  Death  Lies  Deception  Inner truth. I hope got most of it in this... The first story in my 100 themes project read more about it on my profile R


The first story in my 100 themes project (read more about it on my profile)

**Don't own anything but the plot **

This one was requested by my friend Kira, she asked for Sasuke and Naruto. Romance - Death - Lies - Deception - Inner truth. I hope got most of it in this... R&R

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**074 – Dark**

_"I'm sorry but as it is now I would give you three months, five at most. I am so sorry." _ The doctors words kept echoing in his mind. 'What would you do if you had three months to live?' Walking back to his apartment those words kept repeating themselves like a broken record; _ "I am so sorry". _ 'Like hell he was! Everyone would be happy, they will be happy in three months…'

He slammed the door shut as he threw the keys on the hall table. "I'm home!" 'I really don't know why I do this, it's not like there would be-'  
"Welcome home." '-anyone here to wel- What the?' "I thought you never would come home. We have been waiting all day for you." 'I know that voice' He turned right into the kitchen and there at his dinner table two, um friends? No he don't have friends, two people he know sat.

"Why are you here, no more important how did you get in?" He asked taking out a beer from the fridge and lit a cigarette.

"Smoking could kill you, you know that ne?" 'Oh I know it can kill you, to darn well.' "And didn't you quit?"

"Well I did quit. But I thought;" 'Since it is already killing me' "why not keep it up?"

"You know-"

"I am not up for any of your lectures Hinata, not any of your bad-ass comments either Kiba." Said man looked at his friend;

"I haven't said anything!"

"Yet! Besides why are you here anyway?"

"Hinata and I were wondering if you want to go out tonight? Choji's opening a new club tonight. You most have got the invite?!"

"And everyone is coming!" Hinata filled in.

"Everyone?"

"Don't worry Naruto there's going to be so many people there you wont notice him, if he is there." Kiba said trying to sound convincing.

"Please Naruto." He looked at the women at his dinner table; she'd had a crush on him once, well that was until he had met _him_.

"Fine BUT if he is there and he bothers me I WILL go!"

"Sounds fair." Kiba said rising from his seat.

"Then meet us at this address," She gave him a small card. "at eight. See you later then." She kissed his cheek.

"Bye…" And they left. "Finally alone."

'You always talk to yourself? Huh Naruto?'

"I thought you left long ago." The voice chuckled.

'What? Me? Heh no I just rested till you would do something interesting. Like-'

'Dying?' Naruto asked edgy.

'Yea something like that. You're really naïve to think that I would have disappeared.'

'I guess I am naïve then.'

'Not feeling like talking to me, ne Naruto?' Said man turned on the TV and zapped through the channels. 'Huh Naruto? How about you and I refresh some  
memories for tonight?' The voice kept getting ignored. 'Why not Naruto? Let's enjoy _him_ like we used to.' Naruto turned the TV off and walked into the bathroom. 'You want to feel _him_ like you used to.' The blond turned the shower on. 'Feel _his_ skin against yours, feel _his_ hands roam over your body' He got undressed. '_His_ lips on yours, on your neck' Naruto stepped into the shower shivering when the water hit his body. 'You want _him_ to touch you, _him_ to caress your body-'

"SHUT UP!" Naruto hit his fist on the tiled walls. "Kyuubi just shut up."

'Oh no, let's talk. You miss _him_ and you want_ him_, ne?'

"I am fine without him." He was furious.

'If you call dying fine then you're doing one hell of a job.'

"He lied to me; he made me think he loved me when he clearly didn't! Otherwise he wouldn't have slept whit that slut, ne?" You could hear the hurt in his voice.

'So you're blaming this on _him_?' The voice was emotionless.

"It was he who made me go back to it! It was because of his lies…" Now he stated snivelling. "He-"

'You're just going to run away from it all, like you always do.' The voice said.

"It's his fault!"

'_Naru-chan? What's wrong_?' The voice changed.

"Stop! Don't use _HIS_ voice!"

'_Nanaru…ah…_' The voice moaned.

"Stop it…" He dropped to his knees grasping his ears. "Oh Kami make it stop!" He started crying but the water flushed his tears away. Now all you could hear was his sobbing and the water hitting the tile flour. "He lied Kyuubi, how could I forgive someone for doing that to me?"

'Didn't you lie to? Wasn't your deception bigger then his small lies?'

"What are you talking about?"

'You were with him, what six months?'

"Yes..."

'During which time you knew you were dying, ne?'

"What about it?"

'Wouldn't it have been fair to let him know that? Or were you planning on leaving him before you died?'

"If you want me to die why don't you just come out and say it because taking shit from you is not what I need right now."

'Shit ay? You're fully aware of that if you had told him and if you both had talked after that _incident_ you could have been happy right now instead of-'

"Fuck if Sakura had gotten there just half a minute later I wouldn't be having this disturbing conversation to '_my-other-sel_f' I thought disappeared years ago."

'Is that really what you want?'

-

-

**_Had it really been his fault? Why hadn't they even tried to talk about it? Because he had run away and I couldn't find him. I guess I could have tried harder. Kami I miss him! If I go to this stupid thing will he be there? Do I even want him to be there? What would I say to him IF I got the change? It doesn't matter, he will come back. They always do. I just have to wait, be patient and wait a few weeks…_**

-

-**_  
_**

"Oi Naruto long time no see." A man in ponytail said.

"Shikamaru, lazy as always?" Naruto asked when walking up to the man.

"You know me, don't do it if it isn't needed or wanted." He smirked at the last.

"And I am guessing you, no you're too lazy, someone found you." They both laughed.

"I'll introduce you later, when she gets here." He said and clapped his friend on the back. "And look some of the gang's here." They walked up to another group of people.

"Hey Naruto." One of the women hugged him. "How you been?"

"I'm good. You, Sakura?"

"I'm just fine, got engaged last week." She smiled happily at him showing her ring.

"He most be one lucky guy." Naruto said and kissed her on the cheek.

"How about we get this going and get ourselves inside." Ino said and started walking towards the entrances, the others not far behind.

-

-

** "You know that-" Everything else she said be came a blur when he walked thru the doors, he hadn't changed much since last time. Still the tall, well built guy I fell in love with. His blond hair sprawled out in every direction, those blue eyes you could get lost in and he really looked- "Hey Sasuke you listening?"  
"Excuse me." I rose from my seat.**

**-**

**-  
**

'Kami he's here.'

'You really thought he wouldn't?'

'Well I kind a hoped he wouldn't. He's coming this way! Why not just kill me right away?'

'You're doing that already.'

'And thank you for pointing that out, again. Can't you just shut up tonight? Or are you just going to fuck with me?' The voice chuckled.

'You said it not me. And besides the one walking over here, I'll say there are another, um ten? People that would love to fuck you right here right now!'

'Oh shut up! For just being in my mind you do get on my nerves.'

"Naruto?" 'Oh Kami why is _he_ here?' Naruto turned and his eyes met ebony eyes.

"Sasuke." 'You know, he looks even better than he did before, ne Naruto?' 'Oh shut it!'

"Looking great as always." Sasuke said and smiled. 'Missed it, ne?'

"Same to you. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Do you have to be so cold? I thought it was my thing."

"What do you want from me Sasuke?" 'I know what you want' Kyuubi mocked.

"Can we talk?"

"We **are** talking."

"Somewhere else?" Naruto sighed;

"Fine." Sasuke grabbed Narutos hand and stated to walk to another side of the club. "What the-?"

"Here, get in." Sasuke said and opened a door into a small room with a sofa, TV, a table and some chairs. "It's the staffroom." Naruto stepped inside and placed himself on the sofa, Sasuke sat on the arm rest and they were facing each other.

"You wanted to talk then; talk." Naruto said not breaking there eye contact.

"I never meant to sleep with her, I got drunk and I don't really remember what happened until you came…" 'He's sorry…' 'I'll ask you one more time, shut up!' 'Not a question, kit.' When Naruto didn't say anything Sasuke continued. "You know this; you and me. I never thought it would be anything more then just that night, but when you said you wanted more… I never get to involved but I guess I did this time. It was just going to be for a few weeks then I would cut it of and move on-"

"Well you did that. So what are we sitting here for?"

"I never wanted it to end, dobe."

"Then why the hell did you sleep with her, teme?!"

"I told you I was drunk!"

"You were drunk that night with me to!"

"That's not the same!"

"How is that any different? All you wanted was to do was have sex and move on."

"Wasn't that what you wanted to?!" 'Bullseye!' The voice laughed.

"At first that was all there was! I never intended it to get any deeper then that!"

"Neither did I! But it did! And I don't regret it-"

"You don't regret sleeping with her?! I can't believe you!" He stormed out of the room with Sasuke not far behind.

"I wish I could do that over!" People started staring at the two screaming men.

"No you don't! You just wanted sex and when there was something new you grabbed it!"

"It wasn't like that and you know it!"

"I can't believe I even thought of living my last months with _you_!" Sasuke stopped in his steps.

"Yo-your last months?" Naruto slapped a hand across his mouth. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

"Funny thing that, um-" 'How are you getting yourself out of this, kit?' 'Now isn't time Kyu.'

"Naruto what the hell is going on? What last months?" Naruto was now centre of everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yea what's going on?" Kiba stepped closer to his friend.

"I was going to tell you guys. Really I was." 'Bullshit!'

"Tell us what?" This time it was Sakura who asked.

"You see I was… well you remember that time I was in the hospital? For about two months?" Most of his friends nodded in agreement.

"You had broken your leg, ne?"

"Well um about that." 'You have buried yourself deep this time' 'Thanks for reminding me'

"You were in there for some other reason?" Now it was Sasuke turn. "What is wrong, Naru?"

"I don't really know why I have so hard to say this since it's not like I expect you to care. I mean it's not like you are my friends or anything, ne?" At this  
people just stared at him. "I have always been alone. And never really needed any one. So I can't see why this is so hard." He sighed. "Two years ago I got lung cancer." "But that is treatable isn't?"

"Yea it is, most of the time. But my cancer has spread and I now have about three months to live." A gasp could be heard through the room.

"Three months to- you can't be serious." Kiba said holding the soon fainting Hinata.

"Why didn't you think we would care?" Sakura asked. "You're like a brother to me." 'Kit, what's wrong?' 'I-I can't breathe' Naruto sank down to the floor and Sasuke rushed there.

"Hey Naru you okay?" Sasuke placed Naruto in his lap. "Naru what's wrong? Please tell me." Naruto gave him a weak smile before everything went dark for him.

-

-

"Has he left Naruto's side even once?" Iruka asked as he looked at Sasuke through the glass window.

"Other then the time the doctor told him to get something to eat or he wouldn't be able to see Naruto at all, I don't think so, no." Kakashi said as he brought Iruka into his lap.

"I can't really grasp what happened at the club." The brown haired man buried his face in the others neck.

"I'm just happy it wasn't any outsiders there, just us."

"A few months, I can't believe he hasn't told anyone. We are his family aren't we?"

"We are, he doesn't really know how to handle this himself and just didn't want anyone else to be bother by it."

"Kashi we are his family!"

"He needs something, someone more then us right now."

-

-

"Hey it's alright to wake up now, Naru? Please I'm begging you, wake up." Naruto didn't move an inch in his hospital bed. "Come on! Why didn't you tell me about this? Didn't you love me, koibito?" He took Naruto's hand in his own. "How come neither Iruka nor Kakashi knew anything? Aren't they your family? And your friends? Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, none of them knew… I guess I shouldn't feel that left out… but I do. Why didn't you tell anyone? They all love you. Even though you do then to be a dobe from time to time." He smiled down to the sleeping blond. "You know something? I never thing I properly said I love you to you. So you better wake up so I can say it, ne?!" Tears were starting to fill his eyes. "Naruto, please wake up. I need you… Naruto, anata o ai shite imasu." Something started beeping, and before he even realized it he was standing outside with the others. Doctors and nurses was running in and out of Narutos room.

"What's going on?" Sasuke turned around and looked at Iruka, Naruto's 'mother' of sort.

"I don't know… one minute I was inside the room and the next I'm out here."

"The only thing we can do now is to wait for the doctors to come…" Kakashi said as he and Kiba had brought coffee and tea for them all.

Twenty minutes later;

"Who is his family?" The doctor asked walking out to the waiting room. Most of them rose from there seats and said;

"We are" The doctor looked at each one of them before he continued.

"I am so sorry-" Iruka, Hinata and Sakura broke down once again in tears. "-but he didn't make it."

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded.

"His heart seemed to have given up."

"No that can't be right, he had three months left!"

"I am truly sorry…"

* * *

Anata o ai shite imasu - I love you 

Kami(sama) - God

Koibito – Sweetheart

**A/N: So was it any good? What was bad? What was good? What could I have done better?**


End file.
